1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices are attracting attention as next generation display devices because not only the organic light-emitting display devices are lighter and thinner, but also the organic light-emitting display devices have a wider viewing angle, quicker response speeds, and lower power consumption.
Light emitted from an emission layer of the organic light-emitting display device is generally emitted without certain directivity, and is emitted in random directions in statistically uniform distribution. A considerable number of photons emitted in random directions do not reach an actual observer due to total internal reflection of the organic light-emitting display device, and thus light extraction efficiency of the organic light-emitting display device may be unsatisfactorily reduced.